


Three Weeks and Five Days

by rosaliethropp



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaliethropp/pseuds/rosaliethropp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working opposite shifts made it really difficult for Neal and Leanne to spend any quality time together for the past three weeks, five days and two hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Weeks and Five Days

**Author's Note:**

> First ever attempt to a Neal/Leanne fic, so go easy on me.
> 
> Explicit content on upcoming chapters. You've been warned.

“Neal” Leanne breathed, her eyes fluttering shut once more “we’re late" she rasped between ragged breaths.

“Darling, we were late fifteen minutes ago” he said with a small chuckle, his hot lips still on her neck.

Leanne hummed and ran her fingers through his thick, dark hair.

Twenty minutes ago she had walked into the locker room to find him; it was their first shift together in almost four weeks, since the secrecy of their nearly year long relationship was gone for good.

Leanne knew the two of them being late would most definitely raise questions; but no matter how much she tried, she simply could not resist him, and now they found themselves an unusual 30 minutes late to work.

“I’ve missed you so much" Neal whispered, biting down on her collarbone.

“I’ve missed you too" she admitted, her hands traveling under his scrub top and up his torso.

Neal shivered at feeling of her nails teasingly running up and down his skin. “Lets never do that again, huh?” Leanne almost pleaded.

“Never” he agreed, his lips taking hers in a searing, desperate kiss.

Leanne melted against his body, her arms encircling his neck as his hands held her by the waist, pressing her body closer to his own so that he could lose himself in her sweet scent and the warmth of her body.

She deepened the kiss, conveying both her passion and need.

She hadn’t seen him in weeks; working conflicting shifts made it nearly impossible for them to spend any time together, let alone any quality time.

Feeling the shift in her demeanor, Neal’s fingers started playing with the waistband of her scrubs, and when he felt the press of her breasts against him in response to his actions, it took every ounce of his willpower not to take her right then and there.

He started to slip a hand inside her pants, causing her to break the kiss and move her lips to his ear.

“Neal…” she warned in a breathy whisper, but her voice was so heavy with lust it came out more seductive than she’d intended.

The way his name fell from her lips sent a jolt of electricity through his body, and his hips bucked against hers, eliciting a soft gasp from Leanne.

She pressed her hips against his in return, causing Neal to groan deep in his throat, his head falling on her shoulder to muffle the sound. She took the opportunity to suck the pulse point right below his ear, earning another moan from him.

“God, Leanne” he panted “I need-“

Leanne kissed him again, biting down on his bottom lip. ”I know” she soothed, her lips still on his “I know” her words are of reassurance, cause she feels it too in every nerve-end of her body.

Neal was about to untie the straps on her scrub pants when the door flings open, startling the pair apart.

“Your mambo dance will have to wait” Jesse spoke nonchalantly, but there was a smirk in the corner of his lips “We have crash victims only 3 minutes away.”

He leaves before he can hear the frustrated sighs of both attendings

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming up soon. Can't keep those two apart for much longer.


End file.
